Birthday Boy Blam
ONaF = '' “'''The story begins more with Birthday Boy Blam, the little guy with the pizza hat.”''' '' — Jonochrome (1) Birthday Boy Blam, often abbreviated as BBB, is the secondary antagonist of One Night at Flumpty's. He is a small, monotonous, near expressionless, and rectangular humanoid made up of boxes, though under his 'poker-face' is his purely evil, violent, malicious, and especially sadistic nature. He is friends with Flumpty Bumpty, and the two, along with their other misfit group of acquaintances, are out for blood in an attempt to murder the player in an extreme game of Hide n' Seek. Appearance Birthday Boy Blam is a male with a rectangular prism for a head. On the cameras, he has a rather simple appearance and face. His face is composed of two dots with a simple line for a mouth. However, on CAM 2B, he holds a smoking pipe and wears a black monocle, a top hat over his party hat, a bow tie, and suspenders. As explained by Jonochrome, this is when he is replaced by "Kevin Jr.", despite a lack of a "Kevin Sr.". When he is at the right door, his face changes drastically. Both of his eyes are wider and dark, to the point of soulles black, while his face bears a wide, sadistic smile that shows a large number of sharp, rotten teeth and slimy gums. Jumpscare When he is jumpscaring the player, Birthday Boy Blam's face has completely changed and is covered by black and grey holes and is a bright purple color. He still has sharp teeth, but much less than when he is at the door. Behavior Birthday Boy Blam is first seen sitting with Flumpty on CAM 1. Upon becoming active, he stands up and stares at the camera. He then moves to CAM 4 and follows the path to CAM 2B before moving to the right door of the Office. The player must close the right door if they see Birthday Boy Blam at the door. Not doing so will cause him to jumpscare the player, regardless of whenever the monitor is up or not. Like Flumpty, he's rather active and keeps moving until the end of the night Audio The sound Blam makes when killing the player. WARNING! LOUD! Trivia * He is usually the second antagonist to move, and his set path and appearance at the right door makes him quite similar to Chica, but his jumpscare trigger is different, as it is activated randomly, making him also similar to Freddy Fazbear. * When the right door is not closed when he is there, he will randomly attack, just like Freddy when the power is on. However, he will only enter the office when the player is looking at the camera. * Birthday Boy Blam is the only antagonist that appears in the right door blind spot. * His hat is styled like his favorite food; pizza. * When Birthday Boy Blam is in CAM 2B, he is dressed in fancy clothes. This is a reference to Jonochrome's Flumpty Bumpty comics, where Blam had a version of him from the future, named Kevin Jr., though there was no Kevin Sr., who always wore fancy clothes. * His jumpscare may be a reference to trypophobia, a fear of holes, as he has numerous holes on his face during the jumpscare. * He is the only antagonist whose appearance changes at the door. |-| ONaF 2 = Birthday Boy Blam once again takes on the role of the secondary antagonist in One Night at Flumpty's 2. His evil, violent, and sadistic nature remains unchanged as he and the others try to find, attack, and kill the player. Behavior Birthday Boy Blam is similar to Flumpty in One Night at Flumpty's 2. But, instead of hesitating for 2 seconds, he pops in the hallway immediately, and then will jumpscare the player if the exposure meter fills up to maximum when he is in the hallway. In the second game, he starts in CAM 6, and isn't active until 1 AM. he will then travel the area, making a circle from CAM 6 to CAM 3 to CAM 7 before peeking into The Office. Appearance Birthday Boy Blam has pretty much the same appearance from the first game. He has a gray body, with a red and yellow pizza party hat. Though his head seems to have a purple-ish tint to it, this may just be lighting. When in the hallway, Blam will appear with a sadistic grin showing sharp teeth and menacing eyes. Jumpscare When jumpscaring the player, Birthday Boy Blam appears more fish-like and appears to grasp for the player, similar to Flumpty. His eyes are shiny red, with a circular mouth with the teeth from when he's in the hallway, only more tentacle-like. His teeth seem to be curving back into his mouth when he gets closer to the player, but it may be an optical illusion. His arms are also thicker, appearing to be lavender tendrils of sorts. Trivia * When Birthday Boy Blam is on CAM 7 in his second pose, he is dressed in a fancy attire. This is a reference to Jonochrome's Flumpty Bumpty comics, where Blam has a version of him from the future, named Kevin Jr., who always wears fancy clothes. This also happens in the first game on CAM 2B, where he is also dressed as Kevin Jr. ** Much like the first game, Blam dresses like this prior to entering the office. * Blam is one of the two characters that shares one of the jumpscare noises. The other character that shares this is Flumpty Bumpty. * Birthday Boy Blam, unlike Flumpty, has a set path. ** Blam's set path appears to go in a circle type pattern. * He is the only antagonist whose appearance changes at the hallway. |-| OWaF = Birthday Boy Blam would have reappeared once more as the first antagonist in One Week at Flumpty's. Appearance Blam's appearance remains unchanged from his ONaF2 design, except that the circle on top of his hat is gone. Behavior BBB starts in "The Kitchen" in CAM 02, and slowly makes his way towards the office in an attempt to kill the player. His path can be blocked by turning the halls around and activating lasers, and he can be stunned momentarily by taking a picture of him. He is the character of focus on Night 1. |-| Gallery = One Night at Flumpty's 2015-02-22 00005.jpg|Birthday Boy Blam sitting with Flumpty in the room of CAM 1. Birthday boy Blam sitting down alone.jpg|Birthday Boy Blam sitting alone in CAM 1. Birthday boy Blam alone standing.jpg|Birthday Boy Blam standing alone in the middle of CAM 1. Flumpty and Birthday Boy Blam.jpeg|Birthday Boy Blam standing with Flumpty in CAM 1. Birthday Boy Blam in CAM 4.jpg|Birthday Boy Blam on CAM 4. Flumpty and Birthday Boy Blam in cam 4.jpg|Birthday Boy Blam with Flumpty in CAM 4. Birthday Boy Blam CAM 2B.png|Birthday Boy Blam dressed as Kevin Jr. on CAM 2B. 2015-03-15 00004.jpg|Birthday Boy Blam dressed as Kevin Jr. on CAM 2B with Flumpty. Blamdoor.jpg|Birthday Boy Blam at the door. Birthday Boy Blam jumpscare.gif|Birthday Boy Blam's jumpscare. 2015-03-15 00029.jpg|Birthday Boy Blam as shown in the credits. CAM1 BoyBlam.png CAM1 BoyBlamSit.png One Night at Flumpty's 2 Box trailer.png|Birthday Boy Blam as Kevin Jr. in the second game's trailer. Rare screen.png |A rare screen when starting the second game, showing Birthday Boy Blam doing...something. CAM 6 BBB AND FLUMPTY.png|Birthday Boy Blam and Flumpty in CAM 6. BBB 2nd pose CAM 6.png|Birthday Boy Blam alone in CAM 6 (2nd position). IMG 2492.PNG|BBB in CAM 6 after walking from the office doors. CAM 7 flumpty bbb.png|Birthday Boy Blam and Flumpty in CAM 7. Birthday Boy Blam Cam 7.png|Birthday Boy Blam as Kevin Jr. 2015-04-11 00044.jpg|Blam with Eyesaur in CAM 6. BoyBlam CAM3 Position 1.png|Blam with The Owl in CAM 3. BoyBlam CAM3 Position 2 Owl.png|Blam with The Owl in [AM 3 (coming from right). BoyBlam CAM3 Position 2.png|Blam alone in CAM 3. Youtu.be-b0j Air6W1Q (1).png|Blam with Flumpty in CAM 3. Almost every1.png|Blam with Flumpty, Eyesaur and The Owl in CAM 3. birthday_boy_blam_one_night_at_flumpty_s_chat_icon_by_gold94chica-d8rsqco.gif|Blam looking at the player and walks away.|link=Birthday Boy Blam. BirthdayBoyBlamJumpscare.gif|Birthday Boy Blam jumpscaring the player while in the office. Note there is no screen shaking when he attacks. File:ONAF2BBBScareGif.gif|Birthday Boy Blam's jumpscaring animation. BBBJumpscareONAF2.gif|Birthday Boy Blam jumpscaring the player while in the office, in-game. Ingame birthday boy blam page doll by creeperchild-d8rnq3b.gif|Blam's Eggnd Sprite. One Week at Flumpty's CAM 3 BBB.png|Blam in CAM 02, his starting location. Asdf -5.png|Blam in CAM 03 first position. Asdf -6.png|Blam in CAM 03 second position. Asdf -7.png|Blam in CAM 03 third position. Asdf -11.png|Blam in CAM 04, about to enter the room. Asdf -12.png|Blam in CAM 04. Asdf -13.png|Blam in CAM 06 Asdf -16.png|Blam in CAM 07. Asdf -10.png|Blam in CAM 08. Asdf -14.png|Blam in CAM 09. Asdf -8.png|Blam in CAM 10. Asdf -9.png|Blam in the distance in CAM 13. Open Gate.png|Blam in CAM 13, with the hall open. Closed Gate.png|Blam in CAM 13, with the hall closed. Asdf -15.png|Blam as Kevin Jr. in CAM 15. Asdf -20.png|Blam in CAM 05. бламкам11.PNG|Texture for Blam possibly for CAM 11. BoyBlam11.png|Texture for Blam as Kevin Jr. possibly for CAM 12. BoyBlam13.png|Texture for Blam as Kevin Jr. possibly for CAM 14. BoyBlam12.png|Texture for Blam, which room it would've been used for is unknown. BoyBlam18.png|Texture for Blam, which room it would've been used for is unknown. Category:Characters Category:One Night at Flumpty's Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2 Category:One Week at Flumpty's